The Spirit
by AangKatara777
Summary: Aang dies and Katara can't seem to get over it. Sokka gets special help from a certain spirit to get Katara to be happy again. Main Pairing- Kataang
1. Prologue

_I do not own any part of Avatar- The Last Airbender, the plot of this story is entirely my own creation though. No profit is being made from this story. _

**Prologue**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aang!" I cried, "You can't do this to me! Don't leave me!"_

"_I'm s-sorry…..K-tara…..I c-can't hold o-on any longer……" Aang said. I was crying uncontrollably. _

_Aang had been hurt badly on a mission to stop some bandits. Unfortunately…He wasn't the winner._

_Aang groaned. _

"_No…." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "Please……" _

"_I'm…..so..rry." Aang said, "I…..love you….Katara.." He said his last words and died. _

_That was the day my life ended._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara P.O.V

I shook out of my thoughts as I heard my brother calling to me.

"Katara! Come help me wash Appa!" He called. I looked up at him. My eyes weren't the bright, cheerful cerulean eyes they used to be. They were now a dull, blueish-gray…like Aang's…….

"Appa?" I whispered. New tears streamed down my eyes. I heard Sokka sigh. He walked up to me.

"Katara," He breathed. "It's been three years, you need to get over this." He said. His eyes showed slight sadness, but they were stern.

"I…..I can't" I sobbed, looking down at the floor. After Aang….died, we went back to the South pole with Momo and Appa.

"Katara, I miss Aang, too." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "He was like my best bud, but I guess the spirits had other plans for him,"

I looked back up at him, glaring. "Then the spirits are stupid! How could they kill an innocent boy! The Avatar nonetheless! All this has done for me is put me in a pool of misery! What's wrong with them!" I snapped, tears still streaming down my now pale face. That was the first time I had ever spoken up in three years. Three long years.

Sokka's eyes widened slightly, but then turned more comforting. He wrapped his strong arms around me and embraced me. I cried into his shoulder.

"I can't, Sokka…I can't get over it…" I cried. We stood there for a long time but Sokka kept on holding me. Telling me soothing words into my ear. Finally I calmed down.

"Katara, Appa needs his bath, please come with me?" Sokka asked me, his hand still on my shoulder.

"Okay," I mumbled. This is how it had been for three years.

* * *

Later on in the day, Appa had his bath and Sokka had retired to sitting on an ice block near the fire. I sat down next to him, stroking Momo as he purred into my lap. Appa came up beside me and rubbed his nose against my back.

I turned around, put on a fake smile and stroked his wet nose. They felt the pain, too. The pain of losing one of the ones you love. They reminded me of Aang. Momo's happiness, Appa's calmness and comfort. Sokka looked at me and smiled.

"You really like them, don'tcha." He said, still smiling.

"Yeah, they remind me of Aang." I said, I closed my eyes trying to keep my tears from falling. What a failure.

The tears kept coming, for three years. I wondered if they would ever just stop, dry up. All my tears in these few years could probably fill up a lake. Nothing was ever the same.

Sokka started stroking my back as Momo and Appa went away to the barn that had been built for them, courtesy of Sokka. I leaned onto his shoulder as the sun set, soon sleep came over me.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was in my sleeping bag. I felt my face and saw that I had cried in my sleep…again. I wiped away the tears and got up from my bed. I went to my bag of clothes and looked for my outfit. I pulled it out and put it on.

I walked over to my "belongings box" and searched through it. There were things from our travels in it. There is my firenation hairpin, my waterskin, my firenation outfit, the comb Hamma gave me, and……Aang's airbender necklace. I know it isn't mine, but it's one of the only things I have left of Aang. His necklace, his earth kingdom hat, his umbrella… I even kept his ripped up airbender clothes from when Azula shot him.

The reason I got all of these out was because it happened exactly three years ago.

I hugged his necklace to my chest and sobbed. "Why Aang!…Why did you leave me!" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard. All I cared about is Aang, and he's gone.

Little did I know that my brother was right outside my tent.

* * *

Sokka P.O.V

I think Katara has waken up by now. She was out cold last night though. Then I heard her.

"Why Aang!" Katara yelled. "Why did you leave me!"

My eyes widened and I ran to Katara's tent. I looked through the doorway and saw Katara. She was hugging Aang's necklace to her chest, crying as though it was her who got shot with the arrow….

As I watched her, I thought,

_I need to do something about this._

.

.

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

Okay, there is the first real chapter of my story, hope you liked it!

_Please review. _

_Author's Notes:_

_Okay, yes, Aang got shot in the heart by an arrow carried by one of the bandits. It had taken place about a month or two after the end of Sozin's Comet. _

_This is another story that came to me in a dream. The name "The spirit" will make a lot more sense in the next few chapters. Okay?_

_I am going to try to update weekly, but don't be upset if it's a little late._

_Oh, and, not trying to be mean, but IF ANYONE FLAMES ME! I FLAME BACK! Beware………….._

_Okay! Buh Bye!_

_-AangKatara777_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Katara P.O.V**

I clutched Aang's necklace to my chest as hard as I could, I didn't want to let go of him. Sokka thinks I should stop crying about it, but I won't stop, especially not today.

"Happy Birthday, Aang," I sobbed. "Happy sixteenth birthday."

I took out a painting of Aang we made him sit through. He wore his newest monk clothes and he had his goofy grin on. I love that grin. But I can no longer see it, only through that one picture.

I jumped when Sokka put his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around to face him and I looked up at him. My face was red from the tears.

"Katara," Sokka said quietly, "Aang didn't…..he didn't die on his birthday….did he?"

I looked at him for a minute, but then as new tears fell from my eyes, I nodded.

"Oh my god," Sokka said, putting his hand to his forehead. "I never-,"

"Of course you didn't!" I screamed, interrupting him, "I was the only remembered! I got him a present! I didn't see anyone really be nice to him but me! You just didn't care! He was turning thirteen and **you didn't care!**" I was breathing heavily as Sokka's face was contorted in shock.

"I'm sor-," Sokka started.

"Why are you telling me this!? Tell it to Aang!" I shouted, standing up, sticking my finger up in the air. I looked up and more and more tears fell. I fell to my knees.

"Why!" I shouted up at the sky. "Why spirits! You killed the only person in my life who made me happy!"

Sokka looked up and his eyes had tears threatening to fall. One fell…..Two fell…..three fell.

"I'm sorry, Aang," He said, "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, and I'm sorry we couldn't have helped you went you died, I'm sorry I had been annoying and…….happy birthday, bud," I was crying a lot now. He wiped his tears away.

"Thanks for doing that," I said to him. He turned around to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks….for apologizing to him, I bet he forgives you," I said, smiling one of my now, very rare smiles. I too wiped away my tears as Sokka walked out of the tent.

But about a minute later, he came back. I looked up at him, expecting some sort of a lecture. But instead he said….

"He forgives you too, you know." And he left, leaving me to sit there, thinking about what he just said.

_He forgives me…_

* * *

**Sokka P.O.V**

Hopefully she will think about that. She needs to know that he loves her and would forgive her after anything she did.

I walked to the ocean, hoping I could catch a fish, maybe even a shark. I walked up the edge of the ice and undid the knot in the fishing pole.

"Stupid pole." I muttered. I began undoing the large knot in the string.

But all of a sudden, a large, appa-sized wolf came out from the ocean mist.

* * *

**Katara P.O.V**

Sokka asked me to come to the ocean, at the area he was fishing at. He probably needs be to undo a knot in his fishing line. But this time, I'll say no! Pay the price for stuffing a fishing pole into a bag of clothes. _Seriously, who would do that!?_

I walked out into the clearing and I saw Sokka with his hands crossed of his chest. I walked up to him and gave him a confused look.

"I have someone here who is going to help you," He said, gesturing to a large cloud of mist. He smiled.

"Who? Help me with what?" I asked, wiping a few stray tears from earlier.

"The fact that you can't get over this." Sokka said, as he looked to the cloud of mist and nodded. As if on queue, the large wolf thing came out.

"Sokka!" I yelled, "What kind of sick joke is this! How can a dumb wolf help me!?"

"Trust me, he will help you," Sokka said, half-smiling.

The wolf came up to me and sniffed my hair. For Pete's sake, it's nose is bigger than my head!

"Get away from me!" I yelled at it, it quickly backed away, giving a small growl from deep in it's chest, "What kind of wolf is this!? Is it a spirit?"

"Yes, it is, it is the spirit of………." Sokka looked around, and at the spirit, "Wolves! Yeah, the spirit of wolves!"

"Sokka, you're a horrible liar." I said, glaring at him, "I am not getting on this dumb wolf spirit!"

"Ohhhhh, yes you are." Sokka said, he literally picked me up and put me on the creatures back. I screamed and thrashed, but Sokka held me down. "Good-bye, Katara, I love you,"

I looked at him in shock and screamed as the wolf dashed into the water. Swimming faster than I've seen anything swim in my life. I held on for dear life. The creature turned it's head and smiled, nodding to Sokka. I looked back at Sokka and he bowed and mouthed something I couldn't understand.

I looked forward. There was no turning back now.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Okay, so now you know there is a wolf spirit. And…well, he sorta kidnapped Katara…_

_Weird. Okay, well, if you want, you can tell me in a review if you think this spirit is good or bad. I love to see all of your great comments!_

_-AangKatara777_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara P.O.V

"Who are you!?" I yelled at the spirit.

It didn't answer…

"I said **who are you."** I repeated.

Still it didn't answer.

"Why are you ignoring me!? Where are you taking me? Who are you?" I basically screamed. This was getting very irritating.

The wolf kept on swimming on. I got very bored after an hour and decided to stand up to get a better view. It was very hard balancing on a wolfs back when he's swimming. But I needed to move so I stood up, but I wobbled. Unfortunately for me, I fell in.

I screamed as I went under. I was too tired to move, and we were still in arctic waters so it was freezing. Next thing I know, the spirit creature is diving in after me. He swam under me and lifted me up to the surface with his back.

I coughed as I regained my breath. The spirit looked at me, but there was fear in it's eyes, like it actually cared.

I was about to ask it why it saved me but I decided it could wait. Right now, I am just tired. I laid myself down on his back, my head supported by its neck and I slowly drifted to sleep.

_Katara……._

_Why didn't you save me…_

_I thought you loved me… _

_Why did you make me die on my birthday…_

_It's your fault…_

_It's all your fault.._

I screamed and sat up quickly when I woke up. The dream, I heard Aang.

I was on the ground and my head had been on the creature's arm. It looked at me in shock. It was very late at night and there was a cresent moon. I looked around my setting and saw a tree. As fast as I could, I jumped up from the ground and ran to it.

I saw the wolf run after me. I climbed high up into the tree. But he just kept following. When he got to the tree, he stood up on his hind legs and was like 30 feet tall! He looked at me in confusion.

I realized I would have to climb higher to get away from him. I climbed up the 50-foot tall tree until I was at the last branch that could hold me up. Or so I thought…

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled, as I fell from the not-as-stable-as-I-thought branch broke.

The wolf fortunately caught me on his nose and lowered me to the ground. I landed on the ground with a soft 'thud' and the wolf backed up.

All of a sudden, I heard, "You really are clumsy now, aren't you."

I screamed and turned around to see where the voice came from.

"And you scream a lot," I looked at the creature. Its mouth didn't move but it was speaking. It was somewhat like the owl at the library a few years ago.

"Y-y-y-y-you just t-talked." I stuttered in shock. "You're just a wolf,"

"A spirit wolf," It said. The voice was deep and booming, it gave me the creeps.

"Yeah, I think I might have hit my head…on your nose, I am going to go to sleep now, heh….heh….." I said, slowly scooting back to where I was sleeping.

"Very well." The spirit said. It walked over to me and laid down, putting it's head on its paws. I looked at him and turned around.

"You know what? It looks very comfy in that pile of dirt over there, I think I'll sleep over there." I said, pointing to the pile of dirt.

"Okay, then," The spirit said, he walked to the pile of dirt and sat down beside it.

I looked down at him in annoyance. I walked up to the tree I had fallen out of. _Ha ha! He can't get in this tree!_

"You know, as I was climbing, the tree seemed very comfortable, I think that will really be where I'll sleep." I scooted over to the tree and put my hand on the first branch. I pushed up and kept climbing until I came to a sturdy, thick branch and I laid down.

"There," I sighed, "This is comfy," What a lie! This was the most uncomfortable position I have ever been in! I looked in the corner of my eye and I saw the spirit come towards me. He laid down at the bottom of the tree.

I sighed. He is a stalker!

Eventually, I fell asleep, despite my position.

"_Avatar Aang," The speaker said, "Who defeated firelord Ozai. Who restored peace to the world no more than a few weeks ago. You were strong for you're your age, and your confidence kept you going. We now lay you to rest." _

I sat in a hallway at the back of the funeral, holding my hands to my ears, crying, wanting it all to stop. Everyone bowed to the deceased Avatar.

I immediately woke up. It was morning, and I had been crying. I wasn't in the tree anymore; I was cuddled up against the wolf. He was staring at me.

I jumped up and wiped away some of the tears still in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" The spirit asked. The booming voice gave me shivers.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I'm just remembering Aan-," I started, biting my lip, No, no, I am not going to cry! I have to stop this! But I can't! Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't-!

I burst to tears, falling to the ground and curling up in a ball.

The wolf came up to me and nuzzled my side. "We have to get going,"

"Where," I sniffled, "Where are you taking me,"

"I am taking you to the Northern Water tribe." The voice said.

"Why?"

"It will cleanse you,"

I was about to ask what he meant by that but he slid his head underneath me and before I knew it I was on his back. He started running as fast as a cheetah-rhino. I held on for dear life.

After many many hours, it was sunset. It was dead quiet until we heard people talking. We hid behind a very large bush and listened…or, he listened.

"I'm telling you! It's the biggest wolf I've ever seen! Fifteen feet tall I assume!" One person said. I looked through a hole in the bush. They seemed oddly familiar.

Then the other person spoke, "You're crazy! No wolf is that big except for a spirit wolf."

"That's what I'm saying! It may be a spirit!" The first person said, "And if we take it down, we can get tons of gold! Come on! Let go hunt for it!"

"What makes you think we can take down a spirit? It was hard enough taking down the Avatar, a fully realized avatar." The second person said.

My eyes widened at that. They were familiar! They killed Aang! Tear's started to form in my eyes. Why the heck am I so darn emotional!?

"Yes, Lou, but the fact is, we did take down the avatar, and we got lots of money from the war supporters." The first guy said, "For pete's sake, Lou, we're bandits! We can take down anything!"

The wolf started to slightly growl.

"Did you hear that, Goro?" Lou said, looking around, "I hear something."

"I bet it's the spirit!" Goro said, standing up quickly, grabbing his bow and arrow.

The spirit jumped out of the bushes (With me on top of him! Ah!) and in the campfire in front of Goro.

"I told you, Lou! It's the spirit!" Goro yelled.

The spirit head-butted Goro into a nearby tree and he was out cold. Lou, on the other hand was looking for his bow, shaking like there was an earthquake.

He aimed the arrow at the spirits heart but the wolf was already attacking. He head-butted Lou into the pond nearby. Then, quietly, the wolf walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Let's just say…" The spirit began, "I'm not a fan of bandits."

I shut up after that and fell asleep on his back.

"We got him, Lou! We killed the Avatar!" Goro shouted with glee.

I picked up Aang in my arms, looked up with tears streaming down my face. Aang had and arrow sticking through his chest. Blood was seeping onto my clothes, staining them. But I didn't care, Aang was dead.

"Yes, now let's get out of here and collect the money." Lou said, starting to run off.

"Do you think we should put the girl out of her misery?" Goro suggested, smirking.

"I believe we've done enough, now let's go!" Lou shouted, running off, as Goro followed.

Once again, I woke up gasping, sweating like a pig and lying down on the wolf's paws. I wanted to get going so I would have something other than the dead of Aang in my mind, so I jumped onto the spirit's back. He barked in pain.

I quickly jumped off in shock. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked.

"Yeah, my back is just sensitive. Get on softer next time." He said to me, looking at me with somewhat sad, gray eyes…wait.

Gray Eyes?!

"Wait a minute." I said, as I walked up to his face.

"Yes?" He responded.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"You have gray eyes, your as fast as the wind, your back is sensitive, and your 'not a big fan of' bandits." I said, using air quotes.

I put my hands on his snout. "There is only one person that reminds me of…"

"Aang?"

.

.

.

_There we go!_

_It's chapter 3 in the story but actually chapter 4…_

_I hope you liked it, so, now Katara thinks it's Aang…do you?_

_Tell me what you're favorite part so far is.. I'd love to hear it!_

_Next chapter will be out within the week._

_-AangKatara777_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aang?"

The wolf looked at me and his eyes sparkled. He nudged his nose against me.

My eyes widened with joy. I threw my arms around him and hugged him as if I let go, I would die. Aang closed his eyes and snuggled closer to me.

"Aang…..oh Aang, I missed you so much." I said, sniffling after every third word. "Why did you……leave me…I couldn't stand it."

"I'm sorry…" Aang said.

"It was all my fault, if…if I would have had healed you faster I could have-," I began to cry furiously.

"No, it's not your fault, it just happened." Aang said, he put his nose underneath me and slid me onto his back. I took my position on his back but kept hugging him tightly. I never wanted him to leave again.

Aang continued walking and we had several conversations. I'm pretty sure Aang said 'sorry' one hundred times. I only broke down crying twice. Wow! A new record.

After walking for that long, long, time. It was around noon. My stomach growled and I just then realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in three days. My stomach growled again, but this time Aang realized. He turned around immediately to face me, his eyes showed worry and concern.

I quickly responded, "No no, I'm fine, just a little hungry," My stomach growled louder this time.

"You don't sound, just a little hungry," Aang replied, he had stopped walking now, "You haven't eaten in a while, what are you hungry for? I'll get you anything."

I looked at him, "Well, berries…I guess…or nuts?" I was lying, I felt like I could eat a lion-turtle. So obviously, berries and nuts wouldn't cut it.

"I can tell your lying," Aang said, his voice turned stern, "Really, anything you want, I'll get it. Right now, I'm the fastest creature in the world."

"How can you tell that I am lying, only Toph can do that?" I began.

"I just know you too well…..Tell me everything you want," Aang said. I jumped off his back and started walking around.

My stomach growled…again. _SHUT UP STOMACH! _"I would like….A fruit pie."

"Just a fruit pie?" Aang asked, his eyes showed confusion.

"And….A roast turtle goose" Aang grimaced, still a vegetarian I see. " ….with Gin Seng tea." I continued.

"That all?" Aang asked, motioning for me to get on his back.

"Yep," I said, climbing onto his back, "That's all"

"Okay, then," Aang said, taking a running stance, "Hold on."

"Okay-AHHHH!" I screamed, holding on for dear life, as Aang started running so fast I couldn't see my surroundings. All I could see was the stripe of white on Aang's neck…

Wait, white stripe? On his neck? I can't believe I didn't realize sooner! He still has arrows! They are just white but camouflaged as fur! God! I am so stupid!

In only 30 seconds, I realized we were on the water. Aang was running _on _the water. This is the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. Where the heck was Aang going?!

In 30 more seconds, we were at an island. It was really pretty, Aang had stopped running but I was severely dizzy. I slid off of Aang's back as Aang sat down. I had to walk a little before I could actually see everything.

We were on a small island with a nice little home with palm trees around it. I thought it looked cozy.

Two people walked out, a man and woman, supposedly married. Then, they were followed by two children.

The woman walked up to me and shook my hand. "I am Kenya, and this is my husband Li." She said, motioning to the man, "And these are my children, Anika and Kyla," I looked at her children and smiled, they smiled back.

Anika was a small girl, about ten years old. She wore a pink dress that went a little below her knees and a white ribbon that tied into a bow in the back. Her hair was brown and it was tied up in a bun. She had freckles and very pale skin.

Kyla seemed very shy. She looked about 6 or 7 years old. She wore a yellow dress with a blue ribbon tied into a bow in the back. She hid behind her sister but I could still that she had curly brown hair. She had somewhat darker skin.

"Well, come in, young lady," Kenya said, motioning for me and her kids to come in. Aang walked up to me and said, "These people are very kind, they will give you great hospitality,"

I gave him an unsure look. "Don't worry," He said.

I looked towards the family and slowly walked in. I smelled the air; it was the kind of home that just as soon as you walked in, you felt welcome. Kenya sat me down at a small table. Then, Anika and Kyla sat down next to me. I saw Kenya walk outside.

After about one minute, she came back and said, "Khan told me that you would like a fruit pie, roast turtle goose, and gin seng tea. Is that correct?"

I was confused, "Yes but, Khan?"

"Yes, the name of the wolf out there," Kenya said, motioning to the window.

_Oh! Aang didn't want people to know he was the avatar so he made up the name Khan for a cover. _"Yeah, oh yeah, sorry," I said.

Li went into the kitchen and started to make everything. Kenya took a seat across from me.

"So, how long have you gone without eating?" She asked me. Anika and Kyla looked at me.

"Oh….uh, like three days." I said as Li came out with my tea.

Li and Kenya gasped and Anika and Kyla stared at me in shock. Li handed me my tea but then said, "I will make two turtle geese and add a loaf of bread."

"No no no," Kenya said, "Add another turtle goose, a loaf of bread, a large bowl of rice, and stir-fried vegetables."

"No, you don't have to waste your food on me, I'll be fine." Just then my stomach growled, I quickly put my arms over my stomach.

"Excuse me," I said, blushing.

"We completely understand, you haven't eaten in 3 days." Kenya said, but then she yelled, "Add another bowl of rice!"

"Okay!" Li yelled from the kitchen.

We had many mini conversations about random things and I was shown a magic trick by Kyla. Anika told me that she wanted to move to Ba Sing Se when she grew up. After about 20 minutes, all of our food was cooked. My side of the table was loaded with bread, the two bowls of rice, a large bowl of stir-fried veggies, and two plates of turtle goose. Everything smelled delicious.

"This smells great," I said, looking at all of the food.

Li and Kenya smiled.

I took a bite of the turtle goose and it tasted amazing!

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed, after swallowing.

"Why thank you," Li said, "My grandmother taught me how to prepare a feast, she was the greatest cook of all time."

"I bet so," I said, preparing to take another bite of the delicious meal.

After finishing my lunch, I said my good-byes to the family and walked outside. Aang was sleeping next to the window but when I opened the door his ears pricked up and he sat up.

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for taking me here, they are a great family."

Aang smiled…but it wasn't _his _smile. The human Aang's smile was goofy, and it could make anyone happy. But his smile…Just…wasn't Aang. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Once again, my life is run by my eyes…cry cry cry, that's all they do._

I felt the tears come and my throat burned. I walked to Aang's side to get on but he stopped me. "Are you crying?" He asked.

I wiped my eyes, "No….I wasn't." I lied, trying to sound happy.

"Katara, I know when your lying and when your not," Aang said, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," I began, "It's just that when I saw you smile, it…..it wasn't….you." The waterworks came again, but I didn't try to wipe them away, "It wasn't the goofy smile I always knew, I want it back Aang…I want it so bad, just one smile, just one...goofy….smile…"

Aang looked at me and sighed. "I don't know if I can."

I didn't want to talk anymore so I climbed on his back and he swam into the ocean, swimming very fast. It was about 5 o' clock at night. I hadn't realized I stayed so long.

I wanted to go to bed, even though I would probably have another nightmare, but I didn't care. I wanted to escape from the world into sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_I haven't done this since I was a kid!"_

"_You still are a kid!"_

_-_

"_I made you a necklace Katara, I thought, since you lost your other one." _

"_Thanks Aang, I love it," _

_-_

"_Man sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is."_

"_Wait, what did you say?"_

"_Nothing, just that Aang is a powerful bender,"_

"_I suppose he is,"_

_-_

"_Can we talk about something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Do you remember when we were at the air temple, and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying that the Avatar state doesn't have incredible…And helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary."_

"_I'm really glad you told me that, but I still have to do this." _

"_I don't understand,"_

"_No, you don't. Every day more and more people die. I'm already one-hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it."_

"_I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow…Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

_-_

"_I don't know. The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it."_

_-_

_"I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me…Hopeful again."_

_-_

"_I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it reminded me of how I feel about Appa…..and how I feel about you."_

_-_

"_Katara I-,"_

"_Alright! Who's ready to get going on our little men-only man trip?"_

_-_

"_I'm sorry Katara," _

_-_

I woke up with a start as I saw Aang get electrocuted in my dream. I am scared. Why is this happening to me?!

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang asked, he obviously noticed me jolting awake.

I sighed but then said, "No…..I don't think I am." I looked down at the water, it looked very peaceful, gently splashing against Aang's fur.

"Why not?" Aang asked, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Well, it was like a dream at first, I saw you when you first wanted to go penguin sledding, and….and when you made me that flower necklace, and all these other times. But then it turned into a nightmare as I heard you say 'I'm sorry Katara,' and then you were shot by lightning." I grimaced and wiped the new tears on my cheeks away.

"It's okay, it was only a dream, I'm still here," Aang said in a soothing voice.

"No….you're not…..You're a wolf spirit, you don't have a goofy smile…..All I want is for you to come back to me!" I yelled, not caring about all of the tears streaming down my face.

"I am h-," Aang began.

"As a human!" I screamed, burying my face in his hair, "Please…….."

Aang got quiet but all of a sudden I heard thunder. I had a mini heart-attack when it happened. I hadn't noticed the sky getting darker. The waves started to grow bigger and it started to pour. I screamed and held onto Aang for dear life.

Aang struggled against the fierce ocean current, trying to get me to safety. I saw things fly threw the air and I heard loud winds behind me. I slowly turned around in fear and saw a huge waterspout not far from us.

"Why does stuff keep happening to me!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around Aang's neck, wanting it all to go away.

The wind and water was going to my ears and I couldn't hear anything but it. I felt like I was slipping unconscious. Aang was swimming for my life, not his. He was already practically dead.

Something really hard hit the back of my head and I fell unconscious.

The last thing I saw was the water above me.

I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When I woke up, there was sand covering half of my body. My head hurt severely, I put my hand up to rub it but I was greeted by a large bump. There was still water in my ears so I bent it out but then fell back onto the sand. I looked up and the sun was very bright and the sky was the most gorgeous shade of blue. I looked around but saw nothing. Just a ton of sand on a small island.

I had a small panic attack and ran about on the island. I shrieked in fear as I saw Aang jump out of the water. I fell back onto the sand.

"Having a panic attack I see," Aang said, hardly giving a smile, "You really scared me."

"No, _you_ scared _me, _I have been looking everywhere for you and….I have a giant bump on my head," I said, standing up quickly.

"Katara, you've been unconscious for a day now," Aang said with concern.

"A…..a day?" I asked nervously, rubbing my sore head.

"Yeah, so I took you to this island so you could rest." Aang continued. "But we need to get going."

"Okay," I said, jumping onto Aang's back, "So, what happened, with that tornado thing?"

"Well, when you fell unconscious, you fell into the water." Aang began, "I dove in after you and I saw the tornado headed right for us. So I grabbed the back of your shirt in my teeth and swam you to the surface. I swam and swam and swam until we got here and the storm passed. Then I laid you down and noticed that you had a large bump. I thought that that was what made you pass out. After all of that, you stayed like that for a day."

"Oh," That was all I said, I laid down a practiced some waterbending.

Soon we reached the land and Aang just walked. He seemed tired.

"You know, we could stop if you want, you look tired," I suggested.

"No, my duty is to get you to the North Pole." Aang said.

I frowned, "Who told you to do that?"

"Sokka,"

I stayed quiet after that.

Soon Aang started to talk, "If I start running now, we could be at the North Pole by sundown."

"Okay," I said, preparing myself for the fastness by wrapping my arms around his neck for dear life. Aang started to run, faster and faster. It wasn't as fast as he went last time but it was still really fast.

I held on for a while, my arms were numb. But eventually we came into sight of the North Pole. I still wondered what Aang meant by 'cleansing'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's notes:_

_Okay, now, here is how you say those names up there,_

_Kenya- Ken- yah_

_Li- Lee_

_Anika- Ah-knee-ka_

_Kyla- Kie-la _

_And the reason I made Katara hit her head and get a bump is because I hit my head the other day and now I have a huge bump. It hurts. Which is also the reason I haven't been updating. _

_I will hopefully have the new chapter out faster than this one. _

_What does everyone think will happen in the next chapter? I love to hear all of your thoughts and ideas!_

_-AangKatara777_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As we neared the North Pole, it was sundown, just like Aang said. The waters were very calm and it was peaceful. I laid my head down on Aang's neck and stirred my hand in the water. A baby koala-otter swam up to me.

I smiled and picked the koala-otter up, resting him on my stomach as I laid down. I stroked him, he was the softest little creature I had ever seen. When Aang started talking though, he jumped back into the water.

"We're going to be there in a minute, so get ready," Aang said, not turning from his stare at the North Pole.

We swam the rest of the way and after stating whom we were the ice gates opened for us. I never ceased to be amazed by the way they functioned.

Aang walked up the stairs to the gathering hall, getting many odd looks from people walking by us. Chief Arnook greeted us at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang, it's good to see you again…one way or another." He said, bowing in respect.

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked, giving Arnook a confused look.

"The spirits gave me a vision, a vision that you were coming, I am very sorry for what happened." He said, his eyes downcast.

Aang nodded his head. Chief Arnook led us to the spirit oasis. Aang had to jump over the wall because he was too big for the door. I went with him.

Once we were inside, Aang asked me to get off of him for a minute. I jumped off without hesitation and walked over to look at the koi fish and kneeled down. Aang had been right, they are hypnotizing. I shook out of my thoughts as Aang walked over to me. Arnook went out the door.

I stood up and Aang said, "This is where you will be cleansed into happiness."

My eyes widened, "How can I be happy if your dead," I fought back tears that formed in the corners of my eyes.

Aang sighed, nudging his nose against me, "Back up,"

I was confused, but I did what I was told. Aang walked up in front of the koi fish and closed his eyes. In a few seconds, his arrow-like things glowed. My eyes widened as Aang dove completely into the pond; it glowed.

I stepped back even more in fear. It was like that for 5 minutes.

10 minutes…

"Aang!" I screamed, tears freely falling from my face, "How is this making me feel happier! You're gone!"

I splashed at the water in rage and immediately everything got dark. The sun had set and it was nighttime. I saw a figure walk towards me. I raised my arms in defense.

"It's okay," A familiar voice said. It was _really _familiar. It was mature, but yet it had the faintest bit of childishness in it. That could only be…

"Aang?" I asked, lowering my arms.

The figure walked towards me. He was wearing an airbender monk outfit, but it had a brown blood stain on the front. He gave me a faint smile.

My eyes widened. "Aang!?" I yelped, more in surprise than a question. The corners of my mouth turned upward into an open smile of shock and happiness.

The man smiled, but this time…It was a goofy one.

I literally screamed and jumped on him, making him topple over. I was hugging him for dear life. He was back, Aang was back. Not as a spirit, not as a wolf, but just him. My tears weren't of sadness or fear, they were of joy, pure joy.

Aang had wrapped his arms around me, returning the blessed hug. We stood up, not breaking the hug, and he just held me. He kissed the top of my head, he had grown. Now he was about 3 inches taller than me.

"Come on, let's go home," I said, still not breaking the hug, wiping my tears away.

Aang's eyes immediately went from happy to sad. "I don't think I can."

My eyes widened, "Wh-wh-why not?" I was in shock.

"I can't just…come back to life, Katara." He said, "I'm dead, I….I can't stay."

"What?" I whispered, I could hear pain in my voice, so could Aang, "N-n-no….no……Y-you can't do this, I…I just got you back, and now your gonna…leave?" Tears streamed down my face. This was no longer a happy moment.

"I'd have to have permission from the spirits, but, they won't let me, for any reason." Aang said, stroking my back. "I can't stay for much longer."

I shook my head, tears still streaming, "There has to be a way."

He closed his eyes, holding me tighter. "I don't know,"

I thought for a minute, but after a little bit, I said, "Try…….Please."

He sighed, but then nodded, "Fine…I will," He broke the hug, walking over to the pond.

I stayed where I was and watched. Aang gave me one last look and prepared to jump in.

_Wait…I could never see him again!!! _

"Wait! Aang!" I screamed, right before Aang jumped in.

He looked up in shock and confusion, but before he new it, his lips were pressed to mine in a fierce kiss. At first he tensed, but then softened and kissed back.

When I pulled away, Aang looked disappointed. "Wh-what was that for?"

I blushed and looked down, "This could be the last time I see you…"

"Oh…." Aang said, "Okay……"

Before he jumped in, he said, "I love you, Katara," And he was gone.

I waited, and waited, and waited. Soon enough, the door opened and I jumped in shock. It was Arnook, I settled down. He walked up to me and handed me a sleeping bag. I told him thank you and he left.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. It was morning when I woke up and Aang had still not come back. I was starting to worry. Thus making my over-emotional, drama-queen body cry…again.

After ten minutes, my heart leaped up in joy as I saw Aang step out of the pond with his goofy grin on his face. I jumped up and ran up to him.

"Well?!" I asked in a hyper, excited voice.

Aang smiled and said, "I can…..I can stay with you." And with that, he grabbed me by the waist and spun me in the air, and then he pulled me into a hug.

I was the happiest girl alive. I had Aang back again. I probably wouldn't cry anymore, and my life would be complete. Well…I wouldn't cry from sadness much, because I was crying in pure joy now.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't do this when I had been alive because I was too young, I couldn't do it when I was a wolf because I was a spirit, but now, since I am 16……..I am going to do it.

I was confused as Aang kneeled down in front of me.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I loved you since the moment you freed me from the iceberg. And though you may not have loved me then, I know you do now. You were the one and only person that kept me fighting in that war. I want to spend eternity with you…..To sum it all up, Katara, will you marry me?" Aang asked, smiling the goofy smile I loved since I met him.

I stood there, starring at him. My mouth half open in a smile, tears went down my eyes.

"Yes…..Yes! I will marry you! I love you so much! I will! I will!" I practically screamed. Then we shared a very heavenly kiss, knowing he would be with me forever.

**The End**


End file.
